User talk:Psychicken17
Welcome Hi, welcome to Scribblenauts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Psychicken17 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Maxwell the scribblenaut (Talk) 14:24, October 31, 2010 Some one answer me: Should we start making articles for adjectives? My answer is- Yes. We should, but I need your help with something else. I've gotten the sprites for every single thing in the game, seriously. Everything. I can give you a link to the site, but main thing is I got all these sprites, the game guide, and Super Scribblenauts. We could make this a reason to be the main SS wiki. Wanna help out? Mafia Mettaur 15:50, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Category:Objects I cant delete that page because no words were ever added to it. For some reason, deleting a category doesnt make all the pages of that category removed of that category. Example: Megatron1 deleted a category. But, as you can see, its link is still Here i dont want to do this wiki anymore. here. you be the baracrat and administrator. Maxwell the scribblenaut 18:57, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Editing Thanks for the info, i'll keep that in mind and change the rows in the template you were talking about, though I can hardly understand the use of Use and Uses. Are there any active users in this wiki? Cause I usually see you edit and some of the words I search didn't really appeared even if this wiki has like 900+ articles. Drakez 15:11, April 23, 2011 (UTC) The template in Priest looks good so i'll use the template like that style. Sure, I'll accept adminship to rub off vandalisme and such. I've got one question for editing with DS: Since Scribblenauts is a NDS game, do you know how to get a picture from the DS (like this) to the computer? Drakez 17:44, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the adminship! And the emulator thingamagig is awesome. Drakez 08:17, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Just Curious I have Super Scribblenauts, do you? Re: Emotions I actually don't know, but when you question that, I question that on Google, and then...now i know..yeah, but not Hypercam thingamagig. A bit weird. I use a website called gifninja.com, its an online .gif making tool. You just choose any of the pictures you want to make as an animated gif and set up the speed and...you get the animated gif. 'Save image as...' on the animated gif. I tried on some websites and they upload automatically without telling. Drakez 15:27, April 25, 2011 (UTC) About ur user blog.. Though I understand ur kinda bored but....LOLOLOL. It was kinda fun for me to read, and I also thought of doing this. You making this public? Anyways, you either edit to make it look fake (by putting something..) or delete it before there are some people who accidentally believed it. You know this game is 10+ (i'm not saying them stupid). Re: Emulator Yes, I own an emulator as I have said previously. I got it from http://www.ndsemulator.com/ and I use no$gba since it is said to be the best. ''I usually use it for Wiki use mostly, as I can't save the game and some errors. ''Nintendo DS Emulator TOP 5 - rated by compatibility with commercial nds roms: #NO$GBA (the best) #DeSmuME #DS iDeaS #DualiS DS #DSemu (F4) I've got a lot of Super Scribblenauts roms. Unfortunately, all of them didn't work in no$gba, r4 and r4i. It has intro loop. You got any websites that have pure Super Scribblenauts and works in all systems and emulators? Drakez 05:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ZOMFG..IT WORKED..THX Drakez 16:48, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Fan People=maker 2's response to Psychicken17's answers Hello Psychicken17, and thanks for answering my questions. THANK YOU! So what you are saying is that I can add words with adjectives, but you guys don't know how to add them to this wiki because you don't know how add pictures of them? Okay, I've got that one down! I also got the "how to" thing down as well, along with discoveries. Oh, and by cheats, I meant IN GAME. Okay, back to images. Can you use pictures you already have on your computer? Thanks for letting me know about the signature button. Oh, and thanks for letting me know what that cat thing was. From, Fan People=maker 2 23:32, May 31, 2011 (UTC). Re:Super Scribblenauts levels Thanks for the message. A name to clarify Super Scribblenaut levels? Hmmm..SS1-1 can make a confusion out of S1-1, one of Super Scribblenauts special levels. SSN would be too long. That can lead a disaster. Maybe just stick with the plain one or if you have any suggestive ideas. If not, maybe I'll put the level categories in the home page so readers will distinguish between Scribblenauts and Super Scribblenauts levels and understand this wiki before reading the levels forward. PS: Yes although I don't play it. Don't ask me about the main characters or whatever cause I don't know. RE: Pictures Thanks for informing me about that program. :) Ufortunately, my parents wont let me download it. I think I'll just stick to using my camera... Response I am not trying to be rude, but that is the template I have been using. I have, however, forgotten to put in some of the extra info. Is that what you were referring to? Joshduman 17:12, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Joshduman Reply Thanks! Sorry for any issues I may have caused. Another Message I get what you were saying now! I can do that, no problem. Joshduman 17:26, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Joshduman Little Help? I am trying to create a page 'Dracula' that will redirect to vampire, but it will not show anything when I try to edit it. Little help? Dracula Yeah, it's in super, but not in the first. I tried for myself to see. Not sure why. It came up as a white screen. Protected maybe? IDK You must have done something. Dracula now works as it was planned. I haven't gotten since then. I will let you know if I get it again. Redirects Redirects should not be in categories, correct? Catergories I have been cleaning up the catergories and want to let you know/ask of a couple of things. *I figured out that in order to delete a catergory you have to delete the catergory from all of the pages. *Should we have a catergory for stuff? Seems like random stuff to me. Joshduman 02:06, July 26, 2011 (UTC)Joshduman Synonyms deleted. I deleted Abraham Lincoln (Category) assuming that was okay. Can we delete usefull? It isn't useful, nor is it spelled right. Same with NCP and NCP's? They are the same and the wrong acronym -.- Internet meme is done. http://scribblenauts.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Browse =Do we need this? Is the catergory Animal deletable? We have animals... Thanks! Just was asking because I didn't want to mess up. Who ever put everything in the object catergory seems like a jerk. List of Words Do you ever have any dificulty opening it? I have seen the page one time, but have tried too many to count. Oh my goodness. There is a spamfilter blocking about every other edit I am trying to do. It may be deleting junk on a page, but they consider it spam... Couple of things First- The white page thing that we had issues with? It's happening like crazy to me now. Second- Love the new picture and projects. Lol Nintendo Alliance Have you seen that on Maxwell's page? It might be a good thing for us to join, assuming the offer is still good. Maxwell We had an anon put some info on the maxwell page under trivia about a secret level. Wanted to see if you thought it was true. I think its doubtful. Joshduman 21:52, July 28, 2011 (UTC)Joshduman Another Couple Things *If you get a table for the merits page, I'll fill the info and pics. *Lucky two-thousandth edit -.- Joshduman 20:04, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Was looking around and...is this you? I always thought it was psy-chicken, not psychic-ken. Joshduman 02:55, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Have a couple merits not used in the games. Any use? This one is a red jolly roger>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>^^^^^ Trolls Thanks for the message. I was on vacation over the weekend so thats why I wasn't on. The IP's are different, so they might just be a coincidence. List of wikis I am going to add our name to the wiki of gaming wikis, assuming its okay. It's the gaming drop down list on the top. Added. We are under a list for casual gaming games. Wasn't many options, so I thought casual fit best.Joshduman 21:08, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Ripping my hair out What is this? Looked all over, couldn't find anything. Found some good words, I'll be putting them up tomorrow. Night. Joshduman 03:17, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Creatures Noticed you took aardwolf out of the creatures category. Should I not be putting animals in there? Didn't really think about I guess -.- The creatures category is a little different. It includes the mythical creatures, such as Hydra and the amphisbaena. Template Had to comment on it. That was a very creative set up. Adjectives Here is a link to them. http://www.mediafire.com/?9w1m5adeh7sa43m hi. do you think they should put a gender select in super scribblenauts? Object Template... Yes sir... Alupe99a 03:50, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was wandering, how do you make the special icon show on the top of the web browser? MUMMEYDUDE327 http://i.imgur.com/dez9w.png Thanks Dude! -MUMMEYDUDE327 Hey, shouldn't we stick to a capitalization convention on page names? It seems like the list of words capitalizes every word (e.g. Police Car), but there are already a lot of pages like this: Police car. Csabo 17:21, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Did you crete this wiki??? Help Do you know how to add new categories? hey how do I change my avatar to something coolerJayrules 13:32, December 6, 2011 (UTC) TWO THINGS 1.Cave Story is your picture? 2.We should use the words catagory for words that need to find a home (official catagory) and random things. Max Hey, I don't know if you saw, but he changed the featured article. Don't think he really got any opinions beforehand though.Joshduman 04:11, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Object Catergory It's gone. O.O So many used to be in there. Joshduman 04:31, January 26, 2012 (UTC) hey man i just wanted to thank you for reading my scribbelnauts fanon blog BTW if you read part 6 what new weapon do you think the enemies got and what Experiment M is let me know in the comment section below the blog New Templates Hello. I've created two new templates, one for articles without images, and one for images that should be replaced with better ones. They ressemble the stub template. You can see one for articles here and the one for images here. If you like them, could I start using them? Reversinator 17:38, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, basically. Images like this one and this one. Reversinator 20:25, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Just a question with the image replace template; should it go on the articles that have the bad image, or should it go on the image itself? Reversinator 17:07, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Did you hear about the wiki i made did you check it out also i finally finished part 6 Zackerolowiki 03:56, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Images Hey. I've been wondering where you've been getting the images for articles. Did you, or someone else, rip the sprites from the game? Also, on an unrelated note, on most wikis, the subjects of the article is written in bold, though most of the articles here don't follow that rule. Should they be in bold or no? Reversinator 22:27, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Cam's amazing awards of EPIC AWESOMNESS!!! you jest earned a picture award for having weirdest photo!!!!???!?!?!?!?! ??!... Congratulation! Admin Hello. I've been going back and forth on whether or not I should ask now or later, since I've only been here two weeks, but I just want to get this off my chest. Do you think that I could become one of the sysops on this wiki? I believe I meet the requirements, including being fully active, no past history of vandalism, over 500 mainspace edits, and knowledge with WikiText, and I also have experience as an admin on the DI wiki. If you think that I don't deserve it, that's fine, I just wanted to say what's been on my mind. Reversinator 02:03, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much. Also, how come you don't use your signature when you have one? Reversinator 02:10, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Test Will it work? User: Psychicken17/signature 02:22, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Signature Hey, I've noticed that all three of your signature pages link to the Papaton Fan Wiki (Proof), but I don't see an actual link to it. You know how to remove the link? Reversinator 23:16, February 18, 2012 (UTC) How? How do you become an ADMINISTRATOR?? CandD 23:46, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey is everything OK? I've noticed you haven't been on in a while... So, I was wondering, how do you become an Administrator??? Thanks, CAMCandD 01:34, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Problem: "This Template Does Not Exist" Hi Psychicken17! I am new to Wikia and decided to add some pages to this wiki. So i click on ItemInfobox for the template and click on the green puzzle piece on the editor. It says "This template does not exist!" What am i doing wrong? Thank you for your help! One LAST Question Hi again. Thanks for the support on the Infobox. I have just one more question. where do you get the sprite/picture of an object (like Death or Doctor) for an article? Thank you once again! Sorry: Cam Sorry I should have told you earlier. Please don't delete the 'Stuff' category. Me and Maxwell the Scribblenaut (user) need this for my GIFs. I need to get the sizing right for the pictures. The first one I made just glitched the whole page up so a needed a page to hold the whole thing. I can send it to you if you want me too!! (warning it may glitch your talk page.) THANKS!! SO i hEaRd youz like Captain FaLcOn!!!!!!! CandD 21:09, March 22, 2012 (UTC) New Projects Dear Psychicken17 (Psyie, PC17, Captain Falcon?), I would like to know (No... not that THIS, maybe later though) if I could (no not adminship) create an new template (for a new project I would like to suggest later in the letter talk). I would like to make this template to begin a new project(s?)! This project will be called project 'Notebook'. This project will be on fixing Poorly Written Articles, also known as stubs. I have already created a category (Poorly Written Articles) for these pages, I will also be the leader (Mwahahaha!!) for this project ,unless an Administer decides to join. I would like to have an Admin. on my side first before I (like always) provoke the wrath of an admin and get all of my work deleted. To sum it all up, This wiki will look more legit if we add projects to it. Thanks for considering my proposal!, — CandD (talk) 00:30, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Total Domination! Thanks for letting me create the new template. If you would like to review it you can see it HERE. So far it's been going great with adding the template! In just a few more pages, there will be enough to begin editting them. Recently, while talking to someone on another wiki, a special category was mentioned. this category can be found on all wikis by going to the search bar and typing in Special: (anything really). after visiting that you click on the link called "Special pages". this takes you to the category. while randomly scanning over the page, I noticed a real special page called "Special:AllPages", located in the link: Special:AllPages. From here we could begin the total domination of poorly written articles. but seriously, THAT PLACE IS A GOLD MINE!!!!!!!!!!!! — CandD (talk) 22:01, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Recent activities as of 4/30/2012 Recently, a new user has joined. Also I've created one new template for posting on inactive user pages. I got this idea from another wiki. You can find it here. I'm planning on possibly making sigs. for other NEW users (or ones that still use this wiki). If you would like to help with the some 256 users then just go to the search bar and type in :Special:SpecialPages. Then head to the User list link. — CandD (talk) 22:50, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Broken! I don't know how, but somehow I think a Wiki Contributor desided to take it upon themself to delete the Delete template. He did it because he didn't want his articles to be deleted. Do you know how we can get it back? — CandD (talk) 20:09, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Adjectives! :DDDDD Check out mine now, fixed the teal, words, and description tag. Also simplied insertion of lines source editing. Joshduman 00:09, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Adjectives, etc. The first adjective page is up, I had some issues, but they're fixed now. :D Figured you like the description line, so I added it to ALL object templates. So happy I know how to do that now. Then I started thinking.....how bout another template for levels? It would look dandy in green, and be slicker. Templates. :D I was checking out the other abandoned scribblenauts wiki and noticed they had some really good templates. I fiddled around with ours now, and you will not need to use the copy pasta method, you can use the puzzle pieces on the right. That way, when you fill them out, there's no need to fill out each line title, or all of the games they are in. If you leave an information line blank, it will automatically fill it with "No information", unless it's the available in catergoy, in which case it assumes it's in all three games. Since it works this way now, if you and I delete our blogs I can set it so it automatically puts all pages with that template in words/adjectives/levels catergories. Check it out, and let me know what you think. That reminds me, I was thinking we may want to add the objects catergory back in. With "Words", I can just see some new usercoming in and adding the adjective pages to that catergory, which would technically be right. I wasn't going to even mention it due to the amount of work that would be needed, but now that I will be able to add pages to catergory based on template, I can set it so adjectives and objects are put in words, objects in objects, and adjectives in adjectives. Give me some feedback on this idea. Thanks, Joshduman 19:33, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :D Thanks Yeah, thanks for the complement. :D I'll make the change as soon as the template are out of your blogs. If they are still in there when I change it, the catergory is added to the blogs. Making sure you know how to use it... 1.Add other template. 2.Search for template (AdjectiveInfobox, Infobox, or LevelInfobox). 3. Fill out info. Joshduman 21:45, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ACTIVATE PHASE TWO! so... I believe it is time that we begin our plan to activate phase two of our plan for Scribblenautical domination. If you'de like to, you can join. But now... beginning phase two... means adding infoboxes! lots and lots of infoboxes!!!! It worked NO need to catergorize after adding a page. Objects go to word/object, adjective go to adjective/word, levels got to levels. :D Joshduman 19:52, May 31, 2012 (UTC) You mentioned an extra comma in the template. Could you tell me where? I don't see it, but I would be more than happy to fix it. :DD Lol, nvm. You got it. XD Joshduman 20:39, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Images Hey, whenever you upload an image, it would be a great help if you put it into one of the subcategories of Category:Images. It helps organize them, and saves me the hassle of going back and adding the category. Reversinator 20:40, June 2, 2012 (UTC) MERGE MERGE MERGE!!!!!! Hi Psychiken! I have news as of now about Lily. The Maxwell's Sister article needs to be deleted because Lily IS Maxwell's sister!!!!!! I'll add the template when you get this. You can find all the info about it here: ?RASPURAUGH? PS: Could I help out with the Main Page? I'm willing to find new articles for the Featured Article! Besides, it needs an update now. — CandD (talk) 18:17, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi, If I was to Make a Navibox for the levels pages, what would there be? I know I would include all the constellations, the tutorial, and custom levels, and playgrounds. But is there any specific color it needs to be? I'm going to just guess green. In fact, If you want me to, I can just make a navibox for Super Scribblenauts. It'll take me and RSK (our coder) a while to get them perfect though. — CandD (talk) 20:59, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Template adopted! We now have a super scribblenauts template. The only problem is you cant link the Navibox to categories, which was the original plan. — CandD (talk) 22:48, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I tried to do that earlier, but all it would do is add the Navibar to the category itsself. So I had to just use pages. — CandD (talk) 23:05, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Emoticons Although nobody really uses the chat on here, I have bright hope for the future of this wiki's chat. So anyways, recently while talking to other users on Nitrome wiki, I had an Idea. I was talking and working on the emoticons page at the same time and thought; "Maybe, just maybe, we should make the emoticons be the emotions from the emotions page.". After all, on other wiki's everybody is just finding out you can make emoticons and there's this whole revolution of changing them and adding new ones. you can find them Here at MediaWiki:Emoticons, it's a goldmine!!!! Sadly only special users can change it. Get back to me or something as soon as you get this, — CandD (talk) 01:25, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Male and Female characters It was revealed at this link that all people (animals too maybe?) will have a male AND a female chracter. My question for you is, any idea at how to add those pics to the prexisting pages and have it still look nice? Joshduman 14:35, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Psy. I was told by Josh that I should come here if I had questions. I made some walkthroughs for the first four scribblenauts remix levels. Because some of the levels are repeats of the super scribblenauts levels, is this unneccesary? Thanks Peeweeyay 17:35, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok, so I have one more question about the remix levels. Could we make all the levels that are repeats say something about it being in Remix? Peeweeyay 18:02, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks so much! Peeweeyay 18:11, June 15, 2012 (UTC) hi, just wanted to tell you CANDD HAS YOUR PLACE! SO KEEP TRYING TO GET YOUR PLACE BACK! New Layout Not sure if you saw this or not, but this guy has a couple new layout ideas. You're normally better at this kind of stuff, so I thought you might want to put your input in. -Joshduman 21:13, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Hey, the place looks nice with the transparent background and all :D I was thinking though, just because there's a new background and you added unlimited; the main page is still pretty old and needs to be kept up to date :/ Especially the Featured article, It's been the same thing ever since I knew this even existed. I believe a good featured article would be one of the examples below: *Maxwell's Family *Scribblenauts Unlimited *Cthulhu Without frequent or at least some updating, how are we supposed to get to NIWA?? We also should add these to the Wiki News: *June 10 2012- This wiki has reached 1500 articles! *June 17 2012- Joshduman was given new rights. — CandD (talk) 19:08, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I'm new here. How do you make a page on here? Hi Clucky Missed me? I've been on NIWA SmashWiki you know, where I cease to exist indeed. Now, any stingyness birdbrain, then it'll be a red rooster role. Get me? Anti-Troll defense As leader of the anti-trolls, I hereby promote myself to anti troll defense! Why you ask...... just look at this talkpages history. This wiki has a TROLL (face1) who moves to random talkpages and spamms 'em with useless crud. I just fixed yours and I'm going to work onn DerRegenFault's talk page. I'm going to leave him a message Right now, from what I can tell, he's done at least several pages worth in damage reports. --"If there's one thing I hate, it would be Trolls.... or of coarse that giant crocodile that's name I forgot" — CandD (talk) 18:53, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:35, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :* That should work, if not you can always just add the video through the add a video button on the module. - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:40, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Promoting the wiki Hey Psy, Recently through a friend on a different wiki, which is strangely on this wiki but doesn't contribute, mentioned a way to promoting a wiki. Its linked as Special:Promote, and only admins can access it. But the true reason I can here was to well... tell you... that..... Well, we might need to promote the wiki a little and get new editors into its blood. With E3 passed and Scribblenauts Unlimited coming up, now would be the best opporitunity to promote. Because besides me, you, Flatwoods, and the elusive Joshduman, there are few editors that stay and edit here. Any other editors pretty much edit one quick edit-spree and then leave. Consider promotion, — CandD (talk) 00:49, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Either way, he spelled Guerilla wrong. I mean seriously, Gorilla war-fare. The least they could do is spell it right if they're going to spam. — CandD (talk) 00:51, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Background Since you seem to be responsible of editing the main page, I have a suggestion: How about changing the Wiki background to Something Unlimited-related; like a version of that artwork on the Start Screen?Nintendalek42 (talk) 17:35, November 26, 2012 (UTC)